


The Best Birthday Present of All

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Spencer, F/M, Fingering, Spanking, dom!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A birthday fic for a friend named Cheyenne.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Best Birthday Present of All

“Spence, you’ve got to stop,” Cheyenne said as Spencer pulled out yet another wrapped gift. Granted, a girl only turned 21 once, but she was not in the mood to celebrate full-fledged adulthood; she’d grown up too fast anyway, but now it was like…official, and that made her both uneasy and excited all rolled up in one. 

Since this morning, he’d bought you breakfast, given you a foot massage, purchased a watch you’d been wanting forever, got you a yearly membership to Barnes and Noble (because he was a fucking angelic nerd like that) and now this. As Cheyenne ripped the wrapping off, her smirk made Spencer grin wider than he had when he’d given her the store membership.

This box was on the smaller side, so she couldn’t hazard a guess as to what it was, but as she opened it, she gasped. Inside was a Celtic Fire Necklace - sterling silver Celtic knots on the outside, dipping into swirls with black enamel and a fiery red stone in the center. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like it? Spence, it’s beautiful,” she breathed. Smiling, she took it out of the box and turned around, motioning for him to clasp it behind her neck. As the cool metal nipped at her skin, she glanced down and ran her fingers over it. “It’s gorgeous,” she said again. “But you have to stop now. You’re going to spoil me.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” He smirked. Spencer buried his head in the crook of her neck and brought her waist closer to his by wrapping his arms around the small of her back. “I can’t help the fact that I want to spoil my gorgeous girlfriend. You sure there isn’t anything else I can get you? Do for you? After all, you only turn 21 once.”

For a second, Cheyenne hesitated, about to open her mouth and tell her boyfriend that he didn’t have to do anything more. But as she ran her hand through his soft hair, she had an idea - a dirty one. Her innocent as fuck looking boyfriend wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. Occasionally, he could crack a dirty joke, and he’d even done a bit of dirty talking in their year together, but Cheyenne wanted to…push the boundaries a bit. “Well,” she started, running her hands over her new necklace again. Her mind wandered to the black and red lingerie she was wearing that conveniently went with her new necklace; Spencer really did know her too well. “I do have an idea.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow; he knew that look. “Go on.”

“Can we try a little more dirty talk?” She smiled. “Maybe a little dom/sub action? I know it may not totally be your thing, but I’d love to try it.”

“What makes you think it’s not my thing, little girl?”

Oh no. The way he said little girl soaked her panties in an instant. It was actually kind of embarrassing. Cheyenne swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to speak, but nothing came out. “I asked you a question, Chey,” he said, his right thumb and ring finger snaking around her nipple. His eyes had gone from light and happy to serious and needy within minutes and Cheyenne honestly didn’t know what to do with it. “I need an answer.”

“I-I just didn’t think that a-about you,” she stuttered. “You look so innocent.”

Without a word, his tongue darted out over his bottom lip, covering it in a sheen of saliva that made her own mouth water. He pulled the tank top straps off of her shoulders and pulled the material below the material of her bra. For a moment, he just stood and admired the red and black silk and lace against her skin. “Sometimes you do too,” he finally said, his voice hugging her like the bra she wore. “With your pretty, perky nipples already puckered under my gaze, I’d say now is not one of those times.”

Cheyenne’s mouth went dry as these words came out of her boyfriend’s mouth. It was so hot. She had no idea how to react. So she didn’t bother trying, allowing Spencer to tell her how to react instead. He stepped toward her, his hands slipping into the waistband of her sweats and sliding them down. “The word is green,” he breathed, his heated breath skirting around her ear. She knew what he meant and walked backwards toward her bedroom, unable to take her eyes off him. 

“Lie down,” he said unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. She was practically in a trance, feelings amplified as the soft comforter soothed her heated but oh-so-ready skin. “No noise. I know how hard that is for you.”

It was. She was a moaner. This was going to be difficult. “Or what?” She asked more out of curiosity than antagonism.

“Or I’ll turn you over and spank that pretty bottom of yours,” he said confidently without missing a beat. Was that supposed to be a deterrent? Because at the moment Cheyenne wasn’t thinking so. She kind of just wanted to moan louder. She wanted to moan right now. And he hadn’t even touched her yet - barely anyway.

As he removed his pants and shirt, leaving him in only his boxers, Cheyenne’s eyes followed his every move. His lithe fingers driving forward with purpose. To undo her. She could already tell it wasn’t going to take much. When he got onto the bed and kneeled over her, the deep-seeded need in his eyes made her tremble. “Spread your legs,” he said. She did as she was told and took in the sheen of sweat already covering his body as well as hers. He was acting confident, but on the inside, Cheyenne could tell this was foreign to him. Damn, he was good at faking it. 

It seemed like hours since he’d demanded she spread her legs and her center was dripping for him. “Grab the headboard. No hands on my head or yourself, and no noise.” And with that, he dipped his head between her legs and began his ministrations. Oh fuck. Originally, she thought the moaning thing might have been doable, but this definitely wasn’t going to work. A small, almost imperceptible groan escaped her lips. “Considering this is the first time we’re doing something like this, I’ll give you three strikes. That was strike one.” A heavy breath escaped her as she bit her lip.

Again, his head dipped between her legs, his hair falling down against her skin, tickling her inner folds. She swallowed the gasp that rolled up and he chuckled against her, relishing the sweet torture he was delivering upon her. “I’m looking forward to watching your ass welt up under my hands.” Oh he was a cocky bastard - and she loved him so. As he continued to tease her folds, his tongue massaging the skin just below her clit, he inserted two fingers into her. He loved how responsive she was for him, but he took note that she was even more sensitive right now. They were going to have to do this more often. “Oh god,” Cheyenne breathed.

“Strike two.”

Instead of slowly down his movements so she could recover, possibly not bring down that third strike, he picked up the pace of his movements. 

“Strike three,” he said. Had she moaned? She didn’t even remember doing it. He pulled his fingers from her. “You made my fingers all dirty. You better lick them clean.” 

Fuck.

Taking her hands off the headboard, she grabbed his hand and brought his fingers into her mouth, tasting herself off his skin. Once his fingers were cleaned, he motioned for her to bend over his knee. Somehow, through all of the things they’d done sexually, this was by far the most vulnerable she’d been, and she hadn’t realized until now how much she craved that. “I will alternate each cheek,” he said, rubbing her ass with the palm of his hand. “Three on each. And you will count them out. Are we clear?”

“Yes,” Cheyenne breathed as a moan rolled upwards. 

“Yes what?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.”

The first smack took her by surprise. “One.”

The second came nearly two minutes later. She was ready to burst. She counted them off until she came to the last one. Her ass was burning, but she was in love with the feeling. “Six. Oh my god…sir.” She hung her head limply before he placed his fingers inside her once again.

“Now, you’ve been a good girl, so you can come.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said. “Thank you.”

From behind, his fingers hit a different spot inside her and within minutes her toes were curling and a scream was rumbling its way through her body. “Let it out, little girl.”

“Ah, fuck!” Her pussy clenched around his fingers and her own hands grabbed at the comforter in desperation. “Oh my god, Spence.” She finally composed herself and assumed their little scene was over. “I know you got me a ton of stuff today, but that was by far the best gift yet.”

A low, gravelly chuckle emanated from him as he brought her face in line with his. “Was that just a birthday present?” He smirked.

Her smile mirrored his own. “God, I hope not.”


End file.
